


Un Diamant sur la Mer

by Lionenda



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionenda/pseuds/Lionenda
Summary: Les mers et océans sont agitées.Le monde ressent un changementMais que se passe-t-il ?(Histoire d'Ocs One Piece)





	1. Prologue : Début de la Fin

Il fait sombre. Pourquoi fait-il si sombre ? Je ne vois que de l'ombre. L'ombre est partout. Je regarde à gauche, à droite. Rien. Où suis-je ? C'est un sentiment étrange, d'être étouffé par les ombres. C'est bizarre, ça tire, ça brûle. Mais ce n'est pas important. 

Car je sais pourquoi je suis ainsi. Le monde a décidé de m'abandonner dans les ténèbres. _Elle- a décidée de m'abandonner dans les ténèbres. Me laissant ramper tandis qu'ils profitent de la lumière de ce monde. Ces faibles sont comme des fourmis. Et les fourmis doivent être exterminées. Annihilées. 

C'est pour ça que je vais arriver. Pour leur montrer la vraie puissance. Je vais les écraser, les forcer à s'agenouiller devant moi. Car je suis la personne la plus puissante en vie, et je ne vais plus rester dans les ténèbres. Vous allez voir...


	2. Chapter 2

Des mains tenant un papier semblèrent trembler alors qu'un soupire résonna. La personne tenant le papier ferma ses yeux bleus et passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns mi longs. La femme prit un moment avant de rouvrir ses paupières et de retourner son regard sur l'avis de recherche qu'elle avait reçu. Un homme, semblant assez baraqué, aux cheveux noirs et blancs et au visage scarifié fixait l'angle, son oeil doré remplit de colère.  
Elle secoua la tête et observa le ciel bleuté, marmonnant :

-Oh Xenios.. qu'est-ce qui se passe par la tête à présent ?

~

Pendant ce temps, sur Whole Cake Island, une mink traversait les couloirs du chateau, une feuille en main. Elle se stoppa en voyant deux hommes non loin, reconnaissant rapidement Sire Daifuku, Ministre de l'Ile Poripori, et Sire Givre, l'un des Commandants principaux de l'équipage. Son regard resta un instant sur le contrôleur de génie avant qu'elle secoue la tête et reprenne son chemin.  
Arrivant là où elle voulait, elle toqua à la porte et fit :

-Sire Perospero, j'ai une nouvelle pour vous

-Nahla, entre donc

La garde entra alors dans la chambre, elle salua son boss et s'approcha de lui. L'homme sourit d'un air sympathique, comme content de la voir :

-Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

-Regarde donc ça. Fit la mink en lui tendant le papier

Le bleuet examina alors l'avis de recherche, lisant attentivement avant qu'un sourire amusé envahisse son visage marqué par les rides :

-Mon mon, on dirait qu'un jeunot est arrivé à faire sa place, perorin~  
~  
Une rouquine lisait l'avis d'un recherche en fumant avant que la voix graveleuse de son capitaine la fasse sortir de ses pensées :

-OI Kalama ! On t'attend avec les autres !

-Au lieu de gueuler comme un gosse de 4 ans, viens voir ça Kidd

Le rouquin grommela à la réponse de sa camarade mais approcha tout de même. Il se mit contre son dos, enroulant ses bras à elle alors qu'elle lui passa le papier. Il sembla perturbé un moment avant de comprendre que c'était un avis de recherche et qu'il sourit :

-Il à l'air sympa le nouveau, il à déjà détruit un bâtiment de la marine !

-C'est bien que ça te fasses rire, mais je le sens pas ce mec

Kidd leva les yeux au ciel avant qu'une idée lui vienne en tête. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la femme et se colla entièrement à elle avant de se pencher pour lui murmurer :

-Peut-être que je pourrais te faire sentir autre chose dans le lit~

Kalama se tourna vers son capitaine qui sembla avoir de l'espoir avant qu'elle lui souffle la fumée de sa cigarette au visage. L'homme au bras de fer recula d'un bond en hurlant des injures envers sa camarade, alertant alors quelques uns de leurs camarades qui secouèrent la tête, sûrement habitués. La rousse sourit un peu avant de regarder l'avis de recherche tombé au sol qu'elle ramassa alors :

-Je le sens vraiment pas ce gars...

~

Un couteau se planta violemment dans la tête de la personne de l'avis de recherche, des yeux verts ternes menaçant fixant le papier. L'homme brun se recoiffa alors que deux hommes, l'un aux longs cheveux rouges attachés, et l'autre aux cheveux gris bleus et aux yeux cachés par des bandages étaient en face de la table. L'homme brun prit alors la parole, ricanant sombrement :

-Xenios, Xenios, Xenios... On dirait que tu me cherches à détruire des bases de la Marine ainsi... Aiden, Colin, notre mission va bientôt commencer


	3. Yeux Bleus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Mugiwaras rencontrent une étrange femme. Qui peut-elle être ?

Usopp attendait le retour de ses camarades près d'une petite allée. L'équipage au Chapeau de Paile s'était accosté sur une ile le temps de reprendre des ressources pour partir dans de nouvells aventures. Et le sniper avait été mit de surveillance du Thousand Sunny. Et bien qu'il soit d'accord que leur navire devait être surveillé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'ennuyer, observant les passants au loin. 

Il bailla puis fut interpellé par des sons de caissettes renversées et il regarda partout autour de lui, cherchant la source du bruit. Il reconnut un souffle féminin et se tourna vers la ruelle, découvrant une femme se maintenant à un des murs. Elle se tenait le ventre, ses habits tachetés de sang. Usopp eu un moment de réfléxion avant de se diriger rapidement vers la femme, demandant brusquement ;

-H-Hey ! Tout va bien ? Vous m'avez l'air bien amochée !

L'inconnue releva la tête, ses yeux bleus perçant rencontrant les siens. Elle eu un léger sourire, crispé par la douleur en serrant sa blessure. Elle poussa un souffle amusé avant d'hausser les épaules ; 

-Pas vraiment pour être franche... J'ai.. Juste besoin de me rafistoler, rien de grave 

Le sniper cligna rapidement des yeux, les bras tendus au cas ou la femme s'effondrerait. Elle avait besoin de soins, et il ne savait pas s'il y avait des médecins dans le coin. Il ne savait pas si c'était une dure à cuir ou une damoiselle en détresse. Puis, lui vint une idée. Il se rapprocha légèrement, faisant attention à garder une distance de sécurité et pour ne pas la brusquer ; 

-Il y à un médecin dans mon équipage, si vous l'acceptez, je peux vous y amener et vous pourrez vous faire soigner 

Il surveilla sa réaction, remarquant qu'elle sembla perplexe et suspicieuse quelques instants. Ce qui était normal après tout, elle était dans une situation délicate, où elle pouvait tomber dans un piège. Mais elle se remit à sourire, faisant un léger hochement de tête ;

-Tant que je ne dérange pas... Ce serait avec plaisir, merci 

Usopp se mit aussitôt à sourire et l'aida à marcher, se dirigeant vers le navire en prenant en considération de la fatigue de l'inconnue. 

L'ayant déposée dans la cabine de Chopper, il attendit de nouveau ses camarades. Qui, d'ailleurs, en voyant le sang, s'étaient dépêchés de rentrer. Ils avaient eu l'air paniqué jusqu'à ce que le sniper explique la situation, Chopper n'hésitant pas à détaler dans sa cabine pour soigner la nouvelle venue. Ce fut après deux bonnes heures, que la porte s'ouvrit et que la voix du renne retentisse ;

-Attendez, faites attention à vos blessures !

Nami et Zoro furent les premiers à relever le regard, observant l'étrangère crupuleusement. Elle était assez grande, sa peau légèrement bronzée et portant une simple tenue faites d'un t-shirt gris clair à manches mi-longues, épaules découvertes, d'un short gris bleuté et de simples chaussures. Elle avait vers la trentaire, son visage un peu rond à la machoire légèrement définie et ayant des grands yeux bleus. Ses cheveux bruns sombres, bien qu'en pagaille, semblaient assez bien coiffés, ses pointes se relevant et une mèche passant devant son visage était teintée du même bleu que ses yeux.   
Elle souria au médecin qui l'avait suivit, lui demandant de se reposer ;

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais très bien. S'il y à un problème, je vous l'informerait 

Chopper ne sembla pas sûr, la forçant à au moins s'assoir avant que Luffy atterisse devant les deux avec un grand sourire chaleureux. Il était intrigué par l'inconnue, et était dès alors près à lui poser toutes les questions qui lui trottait dans l'esprit ;

-Oi ! Je suis Luffy, Capitaine de l'Equipage au Chapeau de Paille ! Content de voir que tu vas bien ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Luffy, sois plus raisonnable, elle vient de se faire soigner ! Fit un homme blond en s'approchant, lançant un regard dur à son capitaine avant de sourire grandement à la femme. Veuillez excusez la brusquerie de mon capitaine, nous sommes heureux de vous voir en pleine forme mademoiselle 

La femme sourit, visiblement amusée par le comportement des deux hommes. Elle secoua la tête, faisant signe que ça ne la dérangeait pas et répondant d'une voix posée ;

-Aucuns problèmes, je devrais être celle qui s'excuse, je dois vous remercier grandement de m'avoir offert vos soins. Je vous en suis redevable 

-Remerciez Usopp, fit le capitaine, c'est lui qui vous a amené ici ! 

-Et bien merci, Usopp 

Le principal intéressé rougit et se gratta la tête, faisant style que ce n'était rien en secouant la tête. Une femme aux cheveux sombres gloussa à sa réaction avant que la rouse s'approche à son tour, ayant un air plus stricte que ses camarades ;

-Les remerciements c'est bien beau, mais on aimerait savoir qui vous êtes 

-Oh veuillez m'excusez de mon impolitesse. Je suis Diamond, une simple pirate. Répondit la femme en posant une main sur son torse. 

Tout l'équipage échangea un regard, sûrement en partie soulagé que ce ne soit pas une Marine ou une ennemie. Luffy eu le regard illuminé et se rapprocha, questionnant d'une voix remplit de curiosité ;

-Une pirate ?! Mais c'est génial ! Tu à ton propre équipage ?!

-Malheureusement non, je suis une pirate solitaire 

Le capitaine gonfla un peu ses joues, sans doute un peu déçu de la réponse. Il aurait aimé rencontrer un nouvel équipage ! Puis il haussa les épaules, reprenant son sourire enfantin tandis que Chopper pencha la tête, demandant à son tour ;

-Solitaire ? Ce n'est pas un peu... compliqué ? 

-Oh non non, ce n'est pas un gros dilemne. De plus, ça ne me fait pas beaucoup d'ennemis 

-Qui vous tirerait dessus alors ? Interrogea alors la femme aux cheveux noirs, légèrement perplexe. 

-Oh, une vieille connaissance qui n'a pas semblée heureuse de me revoir ! Elle doit d'ailleurs attendre dans le village. Répondit alors Diamond avec un ton amusé, comme ne trouvant pas la situation grave en soit. Mais je dois retrouver quelqu'un

Le silence tomba alors entre le groupe, qui se demanda si ils pouvaient laisser cette Diamond repartir sur l'ile. Après tout, elle était en convalescence et ne pourrait décidément pas se défendre si son attaquant la retrouvait. Et eux, ils devaient repartir dans leur aventure. Un seul choix ressortit donc.   
Luffy revint alors que la nouvelle venue qui avait patiemment attendu, observant le navire avec curiosité ;

-Si tu veux, tu peux rester avec nous un peu le temps que ta blessure se soigne et on pourra te déposer à une autre ile pour t'aider ! 

Diamond sembla surprise, vraisemblablement surprise de la proposition. Elle n'avait sûrement pas l'habitude à tant de cordialité venue d'autrui. Elle papillona des paupières avant que son visage soit habillé d'un sourire touché, hochant alors la tête ;

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, ce serait avec plaisir 

Et c'est sur cette réponse que l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille repartit sur les mers avec une nouvelle acolyte. Tout le monde était curieux de cette mystérieuse personne et lui avait posé des questions le long de la journée jusqu'à ce que Chopper les forcent à la laisser se reposer, prétextant qu'elle aurait le temps de répondre aux questions plus tard. 

Diamond observait les vagues, apposée à un des rebords du bateau. La nuit commençait à doucement tomber, le soleil se faisant engloutir par l'horizon. La femme attendait qu'on l'appelle pour allez manger, le cuistot, nommé Sanji, semblant plus qu'heureux de sa présence et lui ayant demandé si elle préférait quelque chose. Ou si elle était peut-être allergique à quoi que ce soit. Elle aimait bien cet équipage, ils étaient amusants. Elle soupira et sortit un papier de la poche de son short, le dépliant pour regarder la personne de l'avis de recherche. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées avant de sursauter quand la voix de Luffy résonna ;

-Hey Diamond, on va manger ! Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? 

-Oh, juste.. Une lettre de la personne que je dois trouver ! J'arrive !

-Okay !

Elle le regarda retourner auprès de ses camarades et elle posa son regard une dernière fois sur l'affiche, fronçant alors les sourcils. 

°Je ne pensais pas devoir te revoir Xenios, mais tu me sembles trop agité... Avant tout ça, je dois retrouver quelqu'un d'autre° 

~

Pendant ce temps, sur l'ile. Une ombre avait observée le navire disparaitre par delà les vagues et un grondement fit vibrer ses cordes vocales. Les plumes le long de son dos s'hérissèrent avant qu'elle émette un son perçant et qu'elle s'envole, prenant la direction opposée du bateau.


	4. Roi des Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Mugiwaras découvrent qui Diamond recherche, et quelque chose de plus.

En seulement quelques jours aux côtés des Mugiwaras, Diamond c'était dévoilée très utile dans la vie de pirate, participant aux tâches sans se plaindre.   
Il c'était avéré qu'elle était douée dans la médecine, aidant Chopper pour ranger ses remèdes et partageant ses propres connaissances. Le docteur avait été surpris la première fois qu'elle s'était proposée pour venir l'idée dans sa cabine, mais avait accepté avec joie. La brune avait aussi beaucoup aidé Sanji en cuisine, pas tellement pour cuisiner, mais pour préparer la table et pour lui tenir compagnie. 

Ce jour ci était détendu, l'équipage profitant du beau temps pour se relaxer, certains sirotant un sirop que le cuisinier avait préparé. Diamond, un peu dans son coin, lisait des papiers. Elle semblait concentrée sur les parchemins avant qu'Usopp l'interpelle, la faisant lever la tête ;

-Oi Diamond, tu nous a toujours pas dis qui tu recherchais !  
-Ah, oui en effet. Je suis à la recherche de Baggy le Clown 

L'équipage devint silencieux, Zoro et Nami échangeant un regard. Les deux n'avaient pas un si bon souvenir du clown, mais Luffy éclata soudainement de rire et tira Diamond vers eux avec ses bras en caoutchouc. La femme émit un son de surprise et Sanji le sermonna sur sa rudesse, mais le noiraud n'y fit pas attention, gardant son regard brillant sur la brune :

-Alors comme ça tu connais Baggy hein ? 

-En effet, je le connais depuis que nous sommes gamins, et ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu 

Robin tomba dans ses pensées, légèrement perplexe. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants ? Cela faisait un long moment alors, compréhensible qu'elle ai envie de revoir son ami d'enfance. Mais, quelque chose la titilla, alors elle prit parole :

-Si tu l'as rencontré étant enfant, tu dois avoir connue Gol D. Roger 

-En effet, j'ai vécu un petit moment sur son navire 

En seulement quelques secondes, ce fut la cacophonie. Seuls Robin, Sanji et Zoro étaient restés calmes, observant leurs nakamas poser des centaines de questions à Diamond qui ne sut comment réagir. Mais Luffy la souleva, ayant un immense sourire au visage :

-Oi, je suis le capitaine, JE pose les questions !

Le reste de l'équipage poussa un souffle désinvolte, définitivement pas heureux de cette décision. Mais acceptant de laissez Diamond souffler sans être canardée de demandes. Luffy la reposa alors au sol, ricanant puis se retournant vers elle :

-Comment il était ? 

-Roger ? Oh, de ce que je me souviens, c'était un homme charismatique et qui savait montrer sa puissance. Mais il n'était pas le plus sérieux, il te ressemblait un peu d'ailleurs Luffy. Fit-elle en lui envoyant un sourire amical, sachant que ça lui ferait plaisir d'entendre ça. 

L'intéressé eu alors les étoiles aux yeux, levant les bras en l'air en poussant un son de bonheur suivit d'un rire, les Mugiwaras levant les yeux au ciel. Le reste de la journée se finit en discussion sur le Roi des Pirates et sur son équipage.


	5. Oiseau de Feu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco revoit quelqu'un qu'il connait depuis longtemps et apprend un peu plus de choses sur les dernières nouvelles.

Marco observait les villageois s'amuser au loin, profitant du soleil et de la bonne humeur de tout le monde. L'ancien commandant de la Première Division de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche avait décidé de prendre une journée de repos. Après tout, tout se passait bien ces derniers jours. 

Il s'installa alors sur une branche abattue, fermant les yeux et profitant du doux vent passant. Soudainement, il sentit une présence non loin. Rouvrant les yeux, il remarqua une figure s'approcher de lui, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire de monter sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant la nouvelle venue.   
La femme longue jambes semblait sourire elle aussi, ses yeux bruns roux brillants de malice. Elle replaça ses longs cheveux blonds pâle en queue de cheval alors qu'elle s'arrêta devant le blond qui fit :

-Bonjour Amalthea 

-Hey fréro. Cela fait un bail, mh ? 

-En effet, je doutais te revoir un de ces jours après ton départ. Tu nous as inquiétés 

-Navrée, j'imagine que j'avais besoin de temps seule. Mais je suis là à présent, et je suis venue te donner des nouvelles du monde 

-Viens t'installer alors ! 

Amalthea gloussa, s'installant alors auprès de son frère. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de longues retrouvailles, juste la présence de l'un et de l'autre. C'était assez suffisant. Du moins, pour eux deux. La blonde observa le ciel avant de commencer son explication des derniers évènements. Rien de très important, jusqu'à ce que son ton s'assombrisse :

-Cependant... Il y à cet homme, Xenios. Lui et son équipage commencent à faire des dégats un peu partout à travers le Nouveau Monde, et je doute qu'il soit là pour faire du bien. J'ai remarqué que certains de ses coéquipiers, souvent les mêmes, trainaient auprès de certains autres équipages... ça ne me rassure pas 

Marco observa sa soeur longuement, les sourcils forncés. En effet, cela n'était pas une situation auquel il pourrait s'attendre. Cet homme avait l'air d'avoir préparé son coup, il ne devrait sûrement pas être prit à la légère. Le blond soupira et retourna son regard vers le ciel ensoleillé. Et dire que cette journée commençait si bien :

-Il est vrai que ce n'est sûrement pas rien, mais nous n'avons pas plus d'informations pour le moment. Mieux ne vaut pas interférer 

-Je vais le surveiller de loin dans ce cas. Il à quelque chose... d'étrange. Répondit Amalthea, hochant la tête.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalama s'inquiète un peu trop.   
> Ou peut-être pas

Kalama profita que l'équipage de Kidd fête une autre victoire sur le champ de bataille pour s'échapper dans la chambre de son capitaine. Qui était aussi sa chambre d'ailleurs.   
Leur relation était étrange, mais les deux étaient heureux ainsi. La rousse et son capitaine se battaient énormément, mais de l'autre côté, ils s'apportaient de la douceur et de l'amour. Surprenant venant de deux pirates violents et meurtriers, on pourrait dire qu'ils se comprennent. 

Kalama s'installa sur le grand lit, s'allongeant et tournant son regard sur le plafond. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées assez rapidement, tout tournant dans sa tête. Beaucoup de choses se passait dernièrement, et cela l'inquiétait. Les ennemis se faisaient nombreux et virulents, en tout cas, assez pour déstabiliser l'équipage pour quelques jours. Bien qu'ils avaient l'habitude de ça, ces attaques là n'étaient pas de la norme. La rousse avait remarquée qu'une certaine personne revenait souvent à la charge ;   
Une sorte de harpie qui prenait le malin plaisir à détruire la voile de leur navire dès que l'occasion se pointait. Mais à chaque fois que l'équipage arrivait à la viser, elle disparaissait dans les nuages. S'en était rapidement énervant. La rousse ferma les yeux, espérant que sa soeur ne vivait pas ça. Cependant, elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et que Kidd vint s'affaler sur le lit à les côtés : 

-Je t'ai cherché partout.. Marmonna le capitaine. 

-Pardon, j'avais besoin d'être un peu au calme 

Interpellé par le ton bas de sa compagne, Kidd se redressa, le regard remplit d'inquiétude. Même s'il ne montrait jamais d'autres émotions que la colère envers son équipage, il acceptait que Kalama le voit plus intimement. De plus, elle le supportait déjà assez, il n'allait pas rajouter une couche. Il se rapprocha d'elle, questionnant :

-Tout va bien ? 

-Oh.. Oui, oui, juste inquiète pour ma soeur.. 

-Amalthea ? 

Kidd se souvenait bien de l'ainée de la rousse. C'était une femme qui, il devait l'admettre, était terrifiante. La longue jambe avait la réputation d'être l'une des Commandantes de Divisions de l'Equipage de Barbe Blanche les plus redoutables, ayant prit la relève du fameux Thatch. Même sans fruit du démon, elle ne s'était jamais laissée abattre, donnant du fil à retordre à la Marine ainsi qu'aux équipages ennemis.   
Et même après la mort de leur capitaine, Amalthea continuait de préserver sa réputation de la "Matriarche du Moby Dick". Bien qu'elle sache se défendre, Kidd pouvait comprendre que Kalama s'inquiétait pour sa soeur :

-Mhm.. Ces attaques.. Ce n'est pas du "au pif" Kidd, c'est organisé ! J'ai entendu dire que d'autres équipages reçoivent le même traitement.. Cela veut dire que quelqu'un manigance quelque chose

-Oi oi, respire ! La coupa Kidd qui posa une main sur sa joue. Où est passée ma dure à cuir, uh ? Ce n'est pas ça qui va nous abattre !

Kalama souffla du nez, un petit sourire s'installant sur son visage. Elle secoua la tête et releva le regard vers son compagnon qui marmonnait :

-Je crois avoir le droit de m'inquiéter tout de même Kidd 

Le capitaine leva les yeux et l'enlaça, la serrant fortement contre lui. C'était sa façon à lui de lui dire de se taire et que tout irait bien. Kalama gloussa et l'enlaça à son tour, fermant les yeux en se laissant détendre par la présence du roux. 

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques heures avant que les cris des hommes de l'équipage résonnent dehors. Les deux se levèrent rapidement et sortirent de la chambre, demandant ce qu'il se passait. Heat et Wire tentaient de calmer tout le monde alors qu'une ombre passa sur le navire.   
Kalama fronça les sourcils et regarda alors le ciel, ses yeux s'écarquillant en voyant le gigantesque dragon blanc volant non loin. Il n'eu pas l'air de les remarquer, continuant sa promenade tranquillement en disparaissant après quelques minutes : 

-Okay... C'était quelque chose ! Fit Kidd, toujours sous le choc. 

Qui était-ce ?


	7. Le froid de la Mer

Diamond était en train d'aider Chopper à ranger ses remèdes dans la cabine de ce dernier. Un bon mois c'était passé depuis sa rencontre avec les Mugiwaras, et tout ne pouvait pas mieux se passer. Elle appréciait la présence des jeunes, malgré sa préférence à la solitude. Vivre avec du monde n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés après tout, et elle devait avouer qu'elle s'amusait assez bien. Chaque personnes de l'équipage étaient différentes l'une de l'autre, et cependant, ils s'entendaient tellement bien. La brune n'avait pas l'habitude de voir ça, elle avait été habituée aux disputes constantes des autres groupes avec lesquels elle avait pu passer un moment.   
Et cela était encore plus différent de l'ambiance avec sa plus vieille connaissance. Xenios. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas vu en chair et en os, et échanger des paroles ? Il s'avérait que le temps passe bien plus vite qu'elle ne le ressente après tout. Et bien qu'il semblerait que son ancien ami tente à tout prix de l'éviter depuis des années, ils devraient un jour se refaire face. Même si cela n'enchantait aucun des deux.

Elle releva la tête lorsque Chopper l'appela, la faisant sortir de ses pensées. Le jeune renne la regardait avec un grand sourire, ce qu'elle répondit par un faible sourire à son tour :

-Je pense que tout est bon ! On peut rejoindre les autres !

-Très bien docteur. Il est vrai que ça fait un moment qu'on est cloitrés là 

Le docteur gloussa et sortit de sa cabine en premier, talonné par la femme qui inspira l'air frais. Elle jeta des coups d'oeil aux alentours, et remarqua que tout l'équipage discutait. Encore une journée calme apparemment.   
Cependant, en les rejoignant, elle sentit l'air devenir froid et fut prise d'un frisson. Son regard se tourna vers l'océan, son instinct la tiquant. L'équipage aussi frissonna et Luffy se leva, perplexe :

-Fais froid d'un coup, non ? 

-Là-bas ! Quelqu'un marche sur l'eau ! S'exclama Carrot, du haut du toit. 

Chaque regard se tourna alors là où pointait la mink, et ils furent choqués que voir, qu'en effet, quelqu'un marchait sur l'eau. Nami plissa le regard, interpellée. Est-ce que quelqu'un était venu leur parler ? Un espion ? Luffy, lui, semblait fasciné par l'inconnu et se pencha un peu :

-Ouaaaaah, l'eau se glace sous ses pieds ! Comme avec ce gars de la Marine ! 

Diamond, qui s'était un peu désinteressée, releva la tête en entendant la description du pouvoir. Elle s'approcha alors du capitaine, tournant son regard vers la silhouette :

Un homme, immense comparé à un être humain normal, marchait nonchalemment, du gel se formant sous ses pieds avant de redevenir liquide lorsque la pression s'envolait. Bien qu'il était grand, sa figure était presque frêle, mais sa longue et épaisse chevelure grise bleutée le rendait plus massif et imposant. Cela se réverbait avec sa tenue, qui comportait des couleurs assez sombres et ternes, la grosse fourrure entourant ses avants bras donnait pâle figure aux restes de sa tunique. Il avait un teint grisatre, les paupières cernées et sa mâchoire recouverte d'une barbe peu épaisse. Ses yeux, bien que peu expressifs, étaient colorés d'un bleu clair et ardent. Son expression, elle, était énigmatique, presque impénétrable. Son attention n'était pas centrée sur eux, il avait l'air d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs.   
Pendant son inspection, Sanji grommela en s'approchant à son tour, questionnant :

-Qui c'est lui ? Il à pas l'air de vouloir notre peau. 

-Charlotte Givre 

L'équipage se tourna vers Diamond qui avait répondu à la question, surpris. La brune sembla un peu surprise de l'attention portée sur elle et se racla la gorge, reprenant parole :

-Cet homme est l'un des fils de l'Impératrice Big Mom, Charlotte Givre

-Mais on ne l'a jamais vu à Whole Cake ! Rétorqua Chopper, légèrement sous pression. 

-Comparé à sa fratrie, il est envoyé en missions hors du territoire, souvent avec sa jumelle. Il est noyé par la popularité de ses frères et soeurs, et pourtant, il est loin d'être faible. Son fruit du démon, le Reiki Reiko no Mi, lui permet de geler tout et n'importe à sa guise, ainsi que son propre corps. Bien qu'il n'est pas fait de grands scandales, peu de personnes, moi y compris, tenterait de me battre avec lui

Les mugiwaras avaient écouté les paroles de leur camarade avec attention, toujours aussi abasourdi sur ses connaissances. Elle avait l'air d'être la bibliothèque humaine de ce monde tant elle paraissait si confiante dans ses dires. Et, après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas prouver qu'elle mentait :

-Un charlotte alors ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ferait là ? Marmonna Nami, se frottant le menton. 

-Demandons lui ! OIIIIIIII. S'exclama Luffy, secouant le bras pour tenter de captiver l'attention du charlotte qui n'était qu'a quelques mètres de leur navire. 

Nami, Chopper, Carrot et Usopp hurlèrent de panique, voulant éviter à tout prix que l'homme leur porte une seule once d'attention. C'était un charlotte après tout ! Il était peut-être là pour les tracker et les anéantir !   
Ce dernier tourna lentement son regard vide vers eux, Zoro et Sanji étant prêt à se battre si il devenait dangereux. Cependant, il ne dit rien, attendant sûrement la raison d'une telle agitation à son égard. Luffy fit un grand sourire et fit :

-T'es un Charlotte c'est ça ?! J'espère que c'est pas Big Mom qui t'envoie pour nous espionner, mais si c'est le cas, dis lui que je lui botterais le cul ! Commença-t-il, le quatuor de trouillards l'observant avec des yeux terrifiés. 

L'opalin fixa le jeune capitaine quelques instants, clignant une seule fois des yeux avant de se retourner et reprendre son chemin d'un air presque blasé. Il ne répondit pas, ce qui fit Luffy se pencher encore plus, n'ayant pas prit ce rejet de discussion mal :

-Oi ! Aussi, comment va Katakuri ?! Comme mes blessures vont mieux, j'imagine que les siennes aussi !

Le charlotte se stoppa alors encore une fois dans sa marche, comme n'ayant pas aimé la question. Nami et Brook s'attendaient à qu'il les attaque, se disant que l'homme pouvait à tout moment être réveillé par une colère enfouie et vouloir venger sa famille, pour son honneur ou simplement par amour envers cette dernière. Pourtant, lorsque Givre se retourna encore une fois, plongeant son regard dans celui de Diamond, il prit parole :

-Les ténèbres plânent sur ces océans, chapeau de paile. Ses représentants ont déjà traqués des équipages et autres groupes majeurs. Tu devrais faire attention, futur Roi des Pirates, car les rapaces attrapent toujours leurs proies, et les charognards profitent du trophé

Après ce discours, l'homme reprit son chemin, ne partageant plus une seule parole. Personne ne le retint, son message semblant avoir plongé l'équipage dans un silence glaçial. Jusqu'a ce que Luffy eu les yeux brillants et regardent ses camarades :

-Z'AVEZ ENTENDU ?! IL M'A APPELE LE FUTUR ROI DES PIRATES 

-C'EST PAS LE PLUS IMPORTANT LUFFY ! Hurla quelques personnes de l'équipage en réponse. 

Diamond était restée figée, fixant le charlotte disparaitre au loin. Pourquoi l'avait-il observé elle, directement, lorsqu'il avait prit parole ? Elle serra les poutres sous ses mains, abaissant le regard en plongeant dans ses pensées. °Ressentirait-il aussi ce mauvais pressentiment que j'ai pressenti depuis cela quelques semaines ? A quel point est-il au courant ?°. Elle releva rapidement le regard, tentant de discerner une dernière fois l'homme dans les horizon, mais non, il avait bel et bien disparu. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, fronçant les sourcils. °Tout ça n'annonce rien de bon... Il faut que je le trouve au plus vite, avant qu'une catastrophe s'enclenche°.


	8. Deux Dragons

Dans un autre coin des océans, au Pays des Wa, tout était surprenammant calme. 

A travers les couloirs d'une des habitations principales de la Capitale des Fleurs, Kaido, le chef de l'Equipage au Cents Bêtes, avait décidé d'aller rendre visite à quelqu'un d'important à ses yeux. Pendant son voyage depuis Onigashima, il s'était attardé un moment sur les villages des îles voisines à la sienne ; Tout ces villages tristes et en piètre état, cela lui amenait un sentiment dérangeant. Bien que ses usines étaient le problème à tout ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer à l'odeur amer de la fumée s'y dégageant et d'accéler le pas.

Continuant sa balade, la créature laissa ses pensées valdinguer. D'un côté, il se disait que le peuple faible et pauvre n'était pas important et qu'il ne devait pas s'y attarder plus que ça. Mais dans ce fond de pensées, il voulait aider ces personnes, reconstruire ce peuple autrefois si uni. Mais détruire ses usines ? Mauvaise idée. Presque tout son équipage se ferait raser en une semaine au maximum, sans ses armes. Et Orochi s'en foutait bien des villageois.   
Il s'arrêta devant l'un des balcons, observant les personnes travaillant en face d'une fontaine, riant et s'amusant. Ce spectacle était bien différent de celui des autres villages, et Kaido grommela en ressentant du remord. Il détestait ça. Cependant, il ne s'y attarda pas plus que cela lorsque de lourds pas attirèrent son attention. Se retournant, il distingua un homme, presque aussi grand que lui, s'approcher de manière calme et amicale. 

Cet homme, à la corpulence imposante, portait un haut sans manches gris sombre qui remontait jusqu'à son menton. Un poncho bleuté aux symboles de vagues tombait sur ses avants bras, laissant alors les épaules de la personne à découvert et se fondait sous une sorte de ceinture dorée pâle entourant son bassin. Un pantalon cargo brun terne et clair recouvrait ses jambes, et ses pieds étaient affublés d'épaisses bottes violettes. Ses yeux dorés aux reflets bleu turquoise étaient remplit d'une certaine malice, mais sans mauvaises intentions. Sa mâchoire comportait une barbe de quelques jours, et d'une longue moustache. Ses cornes jaillissaient de ses tempes, et étaient entourées d'un tissu orangé à leur base, et des symboles de diamants et de lunes y étaient attachés. Sa massive chevelure noire était attachée en queue de cheval, et certaines mèches venant de l'arrière de sa tête étaient blanches, comme les pointes de sa chevelure arrivant presque à ses chevilles. 

Kaido fit un simple mouvement de tête en reconnaissant le jeune homme, le laissant venir à ses côtés sans se plaindre. Il l'inspecta, prenant parole :

-Nobuyuki 

-Père. Répondit Nobuyuki, qui eu un sourire. Pouvons nous marcher un moment ensemble ? 

Le dragon hocha la tête, acceptant la question de son fils et marcha alors à ses côtés. Quelques secondes silencieuses s'écoulèrent avant que le plus jeune du duo fasse : 

-Je doutais vous voir à la Capitale des Fleurs aujourd'hui, après l'annonce d'Orochi il y à quelques jours 

Kaido souffla du nez, détournant le regard. Orochi avait subitement décidé que son équipage devait se préparer à attaquer. Donc le capitaine se devait de rester à sa base pour être sûr que tout se passe bien, ce qui le titillait, il n'aimait pas devoir rester à Onigashima comme un chien dans sa niche :

-Il dira bien ce qu'il veut, je suis le capitaine et je décide de ce que mon équipage fait 

-Orochi semble bien nerveux ces derniers temps.. Marmonna Nobuyuki, fronçant les sourcils. 

Le père observa son fils quelques instants, ne pouvant nier ses paroles. Le Shogun semblait en effet agité, mais pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Il haussa les épaules, répondant d'un ton blasé :

-Il n'a jamais été très détendu depuis que je le connais, quelque chose doit le chagriner 

-Sûrement... Mais père, même si vous n'aviez pas l'ordre, ce n'est pas souvent que vous venez à la Capitale des Fleurs. Vous cherchiez quelque chose ? 

-Je suis venue voir ta mère, je ne lui ai pas rendue visite depuis longtemps. Je m'inquiète 

Nobuyuki fixa son père avec de grands yeux, assez surpris par ses propos. Sa mère était atteinte d'une maladie qui leur était inconnue, et qui la cloitrait au lit presque tout les jours. Son mal c'était aggravé peu après sa naissance, ce qui hantait l'esprit du jeune homme malgré lui, se pensant être l'origine de son mal être. Son père faisait tout pour trouver un remède à cette maladie, et prenait tout son temps disponible pour être auprès de son épouse. Malgré les dires que Kaido était un bête cruelle, il avait définitivement un fort attachement envers sa femme.   
Il hocha la tête, reprenant son attention devant lui :

-Il est vrai que mère se sentait bien seule

-Comment va-t-elle ? Questionna alors Kaido. 

-Plus calme qu'il y à quelques mois, elle n'a pas eu de crises depuis au moins 3 semaines. Elle a même réussit à faire une balade dans le château avant de retourner dans ses appartements 

Kaido poussa un soupir de soulagement et n'empêcha pas un faible sourire d'habiller son visage. Tout cela le rassurait grandement, il avait hâte de revoir sa bien aimée. Il se demanda si il pourrait aussi lui ramener un présent, avant de voir que son fils s'était arrêté vers un balcon. Le rejoignant, il remarqua qu'il observait un couple surveiller leurs jeunes enfants jouer proche d'une belle fontaine, riant et insouciants. Tournant son regard vers son enfant, le capitaine remarqua un sentiment sombre dans les yeux de ce dernier, qu'il rapprocherait avec de la tristesse :

-Ils sont si heureux... Murmura le jeune.

-Pardon ? 

-Quand je les voient, eux et les personnes qui vivent ici, je ne vois que des sourires et n'entend que des rires. Ils n'ont aucun problème, tandis que ceux vivant dans les autres villages meurent de faim et de soif, et rit pour contrer la souffrance... Tout cela car Orochi ne pense qu'à son immonde face et à la gloire.. J'aimerais tellement qu'il disparaisse..

Kaido cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite, écoutant son fils parler avec surprise. Il avait remarqué à quel point il serrait le bois sous ses mains, le détruisant presque. Le ton de sa voix cachait une rage violente, et ses yeux brûlaient d'une haine sans nom. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il voyait Nobuyuki en colère, lui qui était de nature fêtard et souriant. Et pourtant, cela fut de courte durée, car comprenant ses paroles, le jeune s'était tourné vers son père, l'air effrayé :

-P-Pardon, j-je ne devrais pas insulter votre allié, je

-Ce n'est rien 

-Uh ? 

Le capitaine se retourna vers la famille, les observant avec calme. Son fils n'avait pas faux, dans les grands mots. Orochi était un être très fier et arrogant, la souffrance d'autrui ne l'atteignait peu, tant qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait. Et bien qu'ils soient alliés, Kaido n'avait jamais porté le Shogun dans son coeur alors entendre son fils l'insulter ne lui faisait ni froid ni chaud.   
Il soupira et répondit à Nobuyuki :

-Tu à toujours eu un trop grand coeur Nobuyuki 

L'intéressé sembla surpris sur le coup avant de sourire d'un air gêné et de se frotter l'arrière de la tête. Il émit un petit rire, abaissant le regard :

-Eh, j'imagine.. Ce serait mieux que je sois comme Hiyuu.. 

Kaido regarda son fils, ne s'étant pas préparé à entendre le nom de sa fille. Hiyuu, qui était l'ainée de la fratrie, avait toujours été plus sérieuse et combattante que son cadet. Depuis toute jeune, elle avait prouvée sa force et son courage au combat, comparé à son petit frère qui lui, était plus intéressé par autrui et rester auprès de leur mère. Le capitaine était fier de sa fille, qui était l'une de ses commandantes, mais il ne négligeait pas les capacités du cadet de sa progéniture. Il savait très bien que Nobuyuki était loin d'être un faiblard, il ne montrait juste pas son potentiel dans son entièreté.   
Il cligna des yeux, se tourna vers son fils et posa une main sur son épaule pour captiver son attention :

-Ta bonté ne change rien à tes compétences. Et une Hiyuu est déjà suffisante 

Nobuyuki papillona des yeux avant de rire à la remarque de son père, hochant la tête pour approuver ses dires. Il ne pouvait nier le fait que sa soeur pouvait être casse pieds des fois :

-En effet, je pense rester moi même en fin de compte.. 

-Bien. Cette marche fut agréable, mais je vais rejoindre ta mère si cela ne te dérange pas 

En disant ça, Kaido caressa la tête de son fils. Ce dernier resta immobile sous le choc, ne s'attendant pas à un geste aussi affectueux, le ramenant dans sa tendre jeunesse. Il entrouvrit la bouche et bafouilla :

-N-Non, aucun problème. Je.. devais rejoindre Black Maria de toute façon 

-A bientôt fils, prends soin de toi. J'espère te voir dans peu de temps

Le jeune observa son père reprendre sa route, restant planté sur place jusqu'à ce que le capitaine disparaisse de sa vue. Il cligna des yeux et posa sa main sur sa tête, toujours un peu sous le choc. Ce n'était pas souvent que son père était si doux, et même ses mots par rapport à Hiyuu le conforta. Peut-être qu'il était bien tel qu'il était en fin de compte... 

De son côté, Kaido avait prit le chemin des quartiers de son épouse. Cette discussion avec son cadet l'avait inconsciemment rassuré, et il avait été sincère en espérant le revoir rapidement. Leurs occupations les gardaient loin l'un de l'autre, il voyait même sa fille bien plus souvent. Enfin, ce n'était pas surprenant, car elle était dans son équipage et une des chefs de navires, tandis que Nobuyuki restait à Wano en tant que représentant du peuple. Il se demandait si sa gentillesse naturelle ne venait pas de sa compagne, après tout le temps qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva enfin devant les portes des appartements de sa compagne, et toqua sur l'une d'entre elle. Une voix féminine lui répondit :

-Oui, entrez 

Entrouvrant délicatement la porte, il releva le regard, ce dernier se plongeant dans celui fatigué d'une femme qui sembla rayonner en le voyant :

-Kaido, te voila enfin 

Ne pouvant empêcher un sourire d'envahir son visage, il répondit d'une voix douce :

-Sakihime


End file.
